


mondo helps chihiro get off??

by teddymonster



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, NSFW, this is short n sweet lol, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddymonster/pseuds/teddymonster
Summary: uhhhh yea idk i was bored ok





	mondo helps chihiro get off??

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

“Chi- Chihiro..” Mondo moans desperately. He was in the middle of jacking off in front of Chihiro. Why? Well, they’ve been together for around 2 months, they wanna move things forward in their relationship, yadda yadda. Oh, and Chihiro wasn’t just watching. He still had his clothes on, opposed to his shirtless boyfriend, and he was jerkin’ it under his skirt. He let out soft moans and pants, while Mondo’s were more heavy. Both had the same level of passion, however. Both had the same expression, half lidded eyes and mouths open, begging for something.  
With a moan, Mondo leaned over to Chihiro and kissed him extremely sloppily. Chihiro cried out when they broke the kissed, as cum started leaking out. “Ahh, wait, wait.” Mondo put a hand on the tip of his boyfriends, preventing anymore from coming out. “Let me take care of you.” Cum was already strewn all over Chihiro’s dick, but Mondo didn’t seem to mind taking it all the way. He harshly deep throated Chihiro’s dick, causing him to nearly scream as Mondo groan. “Ohh!! Yes, Mondo, yes!!” He put his hands on top of Mondos head, pressing him further against him. With a weak groan, he finished cumming in his mouth. “Ahh..”   
Mondo retracted and was face to face with Chihiro’s chest. Chihiro petted Mondo’s long, messy hair. “I need to finish you off now…” Chihiro said. “I, um… took care of it already…” Mondo’s eyes gestured to the puddle of cum he’d released on to the hardwood floor when he’d been sucking off his boyfriend.  
Chihiro only smiled. Mondo was so selfless, and that’s what he really loved about him. He made him feel important, which was a change from his past. It was times like this when he really realized how much they loved each other.


End file.
